Clarissa Former Shadowhunter, Recent Goddess
by nikashirman
Summary: Clary, after being cheated on by Jace. Tries to run away from the Shadowhunter world. Then she is attacked by a monster and saved by non-other than Percy Jackson. Taken to Camp Half-Blood, she discovers her true heritage and learns that her life until then was a ruse. When she is claimed by not one, but two godly parents, Zeus and Hera, she learns that she is infact a goddess.
1. Chapter 1

(Clary POV)

I round the corner from the institute, running away from Jace, running away from shadowhunting, running away from the past. After finding Jace, my boyfriend cheating on me with a fae I just want to get away. I see something from the corner of my eye and turn to see a very gruesome demon, shit. Jace never got to training me, or giving me runes,so I try to run. It lunges and the last thing I hear before falling unconscious is it say "Demigod" in a hiss.

(Percy POV)

I was walking home when I heard something hiss, "Demigod." Oh, shit a monster!

I follow the sound, wondering how it found me. I turn the corner and see a monster attack a short redhead with terrified eyes wide at the sight of the monster. I don't think I just act. Uncapping riptide I attack the monster and kill it before it can cause more damage to the girl who is now knocked-out.

I look at her, and I admit she is beautiful. But I don't feel towards her the same way I do at Annabeth, I feel more like a brotherly protectiveness. However, she doesn't feel like a normal demigod, she feels way more powerful, oh well we'll find out about her at camp. I quickly call for the cab and jump in with the girl in my arms and tell the Fates to bring us to Camp Half-Blood. With horrible driving we arrive there and I jump out and rush the girl to the infirmary, receiving stares along the way.

Will Solace rushes to me as I enter, "Who's that?" he asks nodding towards the girl in my arms.

I shake my head, "No idea, I found her being attacked by a monster. Patch her up."

(Clary POV)

I wake up, but my eyes seem to be shut by glue. Finally, they open and I am staring at a pair of sea green eyes. Standing next me me is a boy about my age with black shaggy hair and a lean yet muscular frame.

"Where am I and who are you?" I asks the boy.

"I am Percy Jackson and you are at Camp Half-Blood." he responds.

"Where?" I ask. Percy goes on to tell me about the Greek gods and demigods. I wonder who my parent is. Hopefully I will get claimed soon.

(Percy POV)

It is finally time for dinner and Clary and I head down to the dining hall. I meet up with Annabeth and introduce the two girls to each other. They seem to hit it off, because soon I am forgotten as the girls chat with each other. We sit down and eat quickly before gathering around the bon-fire.

Chiron stands up and calls Clary up. She looks nervous but nonetheless introduces herself, "Uh, I'm Clary from New York and I don't know my godly parent yet." This is when a hologram appears on top of her head, wait not a hologram but holograms. That's right holograms, one of a lightning bolt and one of a peacock feather, wait what? The symbols of Zeus and Hera, no way! Apparently I'm not the only one in shocking awe. Suddenly, two flashes occur and next to Clary appear Zeus and Hera, oh my gods, they have never came to camp before. Everyone bows still shocked, not really knowing what to do, me included.

Zeus and Hera turn to Clary and enfulge her in a hug. What, gods aren't supposed to interact with demigods, I don't know what is happening.

"Uh, hello? What is going on?" asks Clary in a small and frightened voice.

"Oh, Clarissa, our daughter. We thought we would never see you again," begins Zeus remorsfully.

"You see, when you were just a baby, someone kidnapped you when we took you down to the mortal realm. We searched but could never find you. Finally, you are here." finishes Hera, glee in her voice.

"Wa-wait, since I have two godly parents doesn't that my that I'm a-" she gets cut off by Zeus.

"Goddess, yes. Infact you are the goddess of demigods, painting, teenagers, and education."

"So I'm not a shadowhunter?" she questions. What is a shadowhunter?

"No, that life was a ruse." responds Hera.

"Okay, let me get this right. I'm a goddess, you are my parents, and the previous 16 years of my life have been a fake." she asks.

"Yes, exactly." breathes out Zeus.

Clary then proceeds to ask,"Why do I look mortal, not more like you?"

"Because you spent most of your life in the mortal realm, but I can fix that problem." and with a snap of Zeus' fingers Clary's form lights up, when the light dies down. The entire camp seems to take a collective gasp, huh, I almost forgot about them. Her previously frizzy and carroty hair is now wavy and dark red, like out of a hair commercial. Her skin is tan and blemish free (no freckles). Her eyes are now a hypnotic green that seems to swim with golden clouds. Her nose and cheekbones are regally shaped, and her lips perfectly pouty. Also, she grew to at least 5'7''. Wow, she looks like a supermodel, wait I have Annabeth and that sounded gay.

"Will you come home, to Olympus with us?" pleads Hera.

She thinks it over, "Uh, sure. Bye guys." she says waving at Annabeth and the three of them flashed away. A breath was let out across the camp, well, this doesn't happen everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

(Clary POV)

My parents garb my hands and a light momentarily blinds me. When I open my eyes, I see that I am no longer in camp, but in a throne room. There are many thrones arranged in a semi-circle. Each with someone sitting in them, and automatically I knew that they were gods. Zeus and Hera lead me to the center of the room and everyone went deathly silent.

"I believe that you all remember our dear Clarissa, who was so sadly taken away from us," Zeus begins, "well, we have just gotten her back." he finishes and pushes me in front of him from where I was hiding behind his back. Gasps pervade throughout the room and I see that some of the goddesses have gotten teary eyed. I just stand there, still shocked.

"Let's introduce you to everyone," says Hera.

"Okay, Ares and Hephaestus are your brothers. Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus are your half brothers. Athena and Artemis are your half sisters. Poseidon is your uncle. Hestia and Demeter are your aunts. And that is Aphrodite." says Zeus pointing out the various gods to me.

"Hi, nice to meet you?" I say, but it comes out as a question. Greetings are called out through the room. Apollo, I think, come up and hugs me, whispering, "Finally, I always wanted a little sister, Artemis was getting old." Guess I know who's the affectionate one.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Clarissa you must make a throne, simply imagine what you want it to look like and it will appear, that's one of your powers, it's called creating." says Hera, or Mom now, I guess. I close my eyes and picture a beautiful throne made out of rubies and emeralds, to match my hair and eyes. When I open my eyes I am shocked to see that it has appeared. I guess I must get used to my powers now. I say goodbye and head to my elaborate chambers. On my way there I literally bump into a gorgeous teenage boy, or should I say god. I mean he's even more handsome than Jace.

"Oh, sorry," I apologize, "I'm Clarissa." I introduce myself.

"Wait, Clarissa, as in the daughter of Zeus and Hera?" the boy asks. I nod my head. "I'm Eros." he introduces himself.

Where have I heard that name before, "Eros, as in the son of Aphrodite?" I question.

"Yep, God of Love, that's me. Well, it was very nice meeting you maybe we should hang out sometime. It's refreshing to have someone that actually looks my age, well physically anyways."

"Sure, I'll see you around." I say and leave to head to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

(Clary POV)

Eros and I were sitting in a garden in the mortal realm, watching as the sunset took over the sky. Over the past month we have grown very close, he even knows about my past, shadowhunters and alI. I lay down and look up at the ever changing sky as Apollo drives his chariot across it. I turn and notice that Eros has also laid down. When I turn our lips are only inches away. He moves closer until his are touching mine and he gives me a slow and passionate kiss, which I return.

(Clary POV)

It has been almost two months since Eros and I began our relationship. He, being the god of love, always has the most amazing date plans. We have just gotten back from an absolutely amazing gondola ride in Venice, when Zeus asks for us in the throne room. We exchange glances, before flashing there.

We walk to the center of the room, hands entwined and stand before the Olympians, anxious as to what could be the matter.

"Clarissa, as you know you are the goddess of education. So, you will be attending mortal school at 's for the next six months. announces Zeus. I glance at Eros and his eyes look back at me, concerned. He knows that that is where I used to go to school, where the shadowhunters probably still go. I nod and so does he.

I take a deep breath and turn to face the gods, "When do we leave?" I ask.

"In an hour. The penthouse in the building next to your school has been reserved for you. Your wardrobe has been stocked by Aphrodite. Your vehicles have been bought. Also, we have sent several harpies to tend to you daily needs." he states.

"Okay, dad, we got it." I say, "bye guys." I tell the Olympians and flash to the penthouse. Eros arrives soon after and together we tour the suite.

"Well, it's not Olympus, but for the mortal realm this is pretty nice." says Eros, and I agree. This is what I always pictured celebrity apartments would look like.

"Babe, it's late and we have to start school tomorrow, let's get some sleep." I suggest. Eros agrees and we go to the bedroom and we fall asleep next to each other.

(Clary POV)

I wake up, with Eros' arm around my waist. I gently shake him awake, knowing that we must get ready for school.

"Good morning, baby." I greet.

He kisses my lips and replies, "Morning, babe." I walk over to the humongous walk in closet and rifle through the clothes. I choose my outfit carefully (outfit- cgi/set?id=143959350 )

I look into the mirror and I must say that I look gorgeous, one of the advantages of being a goddess. Also, I really pulled off the whole Greek look without being obvious. I go into the kitchen where the harpies have already readied some ambrosia and nectar for breakfast. I quickly eat and meet up with Eros in the garage. I walk in to see him leaning on a brand new, shiny, black Lamborghini. Nice, we will arrive in style.

I hope into the passenger seat, while Eros sits in the driver's. He pulls out and quickly drives to 's. As we enter the parking lot, people gawk at our car, not even seeing the inhabitants yet. Boys stare in and envy as we find a spot by the entrance. Eros opens his door and gets out getting predatory glances from the girls, I mean, he is the god of love afterall. He walks across and opens my door, I slowly slide out, one leg at a time. When I stand up straight, I see all the drooling boys staring at me.

"Gods, Clary, see what you do to these boys? I'm so lucky you're mine." says Eros, lovingly.

"Yeah, look at those girls, they're looking at you like you're a piece of meat, I mean gods!" I say. We entwine our hands and head in Eros getting daggers from guys, and I from girls. We go to get our schedules, thanks to dad we have the same classes. We decide to share his locker and start to walk over there, I miss being able to flash to places.

On the way I bump into someone, "Watch where you're going." he says. I would know that voice anywhere.

"J-jace?" I ask.

He looks up in shock, "Clary?"he questions, bewildered.

I glare at him and look at Eros, "Eros, remember those shadowhunters I told you about?"

"Yes." he answers.

"Well, this is the cheating asshole." I say. Eros gives Jace a death glare, but I'm glad that he doesn't actually kill him, which he could probably do in a few seconds.

"Forget about them, baby, we're above them now." he says. I nod but quickly step back when I see Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Magnus coming down the hall.

"Gods!" I swear. Eros wraps a comforting arm around my waist.

"Clary?" they all say at once, confused.

"Where were you, we came home to find you gone! We were worried sick." says Isabelle.

I laugh humorlessly, "So, Jace hasn't told you. I came home to find Jace fucking a I ran away." They all look shocked, but none more than Magnus.

"Wa-ait. This isn't possible. I just felt your power, it feels like you're a goddess and that boy standing next to you is a god." says Magnus.

"Shit, how do you know about us, I mean them?" I question.

"Wait, so you are one?" he asks.

"Yeah, uh, funny story. Give me a second." I close my eyes and concentrate when I open them again, I find everyone frozen except for the seven of us. Everyone has shock and awe written across their faces, except for Eros, he was the one who actually taught me how to that that.

"So, I ran away and then this demon attacks me. I end up unconscious, at a camp, apparently saved by some boy. The camp, Camp Half-Blood, is a camp for demigods, children of the gods who have one godly and one mortal parent. The boy, Percy explains that the demon was infact a monster, and that I am a demigod. However, when I was claimed I found out that I had not one, but two godly parents, Zeus and Hera, the King and Queen of the gods. They explain that I am their child and that I was kidnapped when they took me down to the mortal realm. They explained that I was never a shadowhunter, but infact a goddess, the goddess of demigods, painting, teenagers, and education, Princess of the gods. They took me to Olympus, where I met my family and officially became one of the Olympians. Then I bumped into Eros o the way to my chambers. Eros is the son of Aphrodite, he is the god of love. We became friends quickly and then a month later we started dating. So yesterday, two months after we started dating, dad told me that I must go to school here for six months, because I am goddess of education, and I must get the experience, and that Eros is to go with me. So we head down to Earth and go to the penthouse. Then today we get to school and here we are." I explain the story. I wait to see their reactions...


End file.
